


Everything

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Adorable Pair, M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: What ore-sama wants, ore-sama gets.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-10-12 07:17am to 07:26am

''By the way, ore-sama needs to know the sizes of your cocks.''

''How is that a 'by the way'?''

''Shut up, Atobe.''

''You're completely nuts now?''

''Atobe-san!''

''You're serious?''

''zzz…''

Several minutes later and with the same amount of embarrassment as well as indignant things to say, the Hyotei regulars still hadn't budged - neither had Atobe's question.

''Ore-sama does not see the issue here.''

''The issue is, that what you're asking for is considered private.''

''And rude.''

''Gakuto.''

''Just saying.''

''Are you going to answer ore-sama's question or not? Ore-sama does not need to waste more time on people he just wanted to help out.''

''Help out? How is that helping out?''

''Do you really wish to stand in front of a display in a konbini and then try to pay at the cash desk in person? Preferably in your school uniform?''

''And you would?''

''Ore-sama would never buy those in a konbini. Ore-sama would of course order them in.''

The other members sighed but silently, individually, agreed.

Atobe would get his way anyway. And, maybe except for Oshitari, none of them was brave enough yet to face a store. No matter if they wanted that stuff or not.

''Fine. But we're not saying those aloud. Got it, Atobe?''

''You may of course write them down for ore-sama's later use.''

There were murmurs for pen and paper almost all around. But Jirou's Atobe knew anyway, that knowledge was secure. For every single member of the team.

It really sucked that Atobe seemed to always be one step ahead.

In everything.


End file.
